A Lesson in Love
by TheMysteryWriter13
Summary: Love is everywhere it can be found in strange places even your student teacher. But is that appropriate?
1. Lesson 1: Love in the Classroom

**A Lesson in love**

**By: The Mystery Writer **

* * *

** Lesson One: Love in The Classroom**

* * *

He was there again.

Just sitting there being perfect. Casting his spell over the blond. Did he know what he did to the boy? Better yet, did he care? He had to why else do it? Why sit there grading papers with excellent grace, while the evil Vexen droned on about math. Why only show up on Fridays looking so very elegant and sexy. Why use that voice that made the boy melt. Why? Well it could be because he secretly love the boy or maybe because those were things all student teachers do. Though, none did them as wonderfully perfect as he did.

Today he was teaching. His voice so magically wonderful. The boy could just imagine it. Both of them in the most romantic room. the boy on top of the other calling out his name, with that wonderful voice. 'Demyx! Demyx! Demyx!...'

"Demyx!"

"What?! huh?" The mullet headed blond was broke from his trance as the one he worshiped as a god stood in front of him.

"Demyx, are you ok? Your face is awful red." The student teacher asked the blond somewhat concerned.

"N-No. I mean yes! I-I'm fine!"

"If you're sure." The student teacher said walking back to the front of the classroom.

"Now class let's go over the Pythagorean theorem one more time."

_RING!_

"Oh well. Remember your homework have a nice day." Called out the student teacher as his practice pupils gathered their things and left as quickly as possible.  
Demyx on the other hand lingered as long as possible. Taking in every moment he could be in the presence of such beauty.

"Still pining after Mr. Skēmer huh?" The blondes best friend, Axel, said giving Demyx a hearty pat on the back for such a skinny red headed boy with interesting tattoos under his eyes.

"No! I don't like him like that." Demyx said pulling his backpack on his shoulder. "I just think he's a really good teacher." Axel and Demyx knew this was a lie. Demyx had fallen for Skēmer and hard.

"Sure." The red head rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go."

"Oh Demyx, can you stay a minute." Called Mr. Skēmer, the one Demyx idolized so very much, from his seat on the head desk.

"Yes sir." Demyx nodded.

"I'll wait for you at my car." Axel said waving his goodbye to Mr. Skēmer.

"The door." Skēmer pointed indicateing for Demyx to close it. The mulleted headed boy did as ordered, then made his way back over to the student teacher.

"Yes, Sir?" Demyx asked feeling nervous being alone with Mr. Skēmer.

"Demyx, I know." Demyx's eyes bulged as he stared at the man his mouth going completely dry.

"E-Excuse me, Sir?"

The man hopped down from the desk. This showed his real height, and compared to Demyx he was much shorter.

"I know what's going on. I have to say it's quite surprising, but natural I suppose." Mr. Skēmer paced back and forth as Demyx stuttered away. "It's ok Demyx. I understand, and thank you. Is there anything you'd like to say?"

In"Will you go out with me?" Demyx blurted out. He attempted to take it back, but it was too late.

Mr. Skēmer stopped dead in his pacing and turned towards Demyx. "What?"

"I'm sorry! I just though since you knew I that liked you and everything maybe you'd want to go out, but I see I was wrong I'm sorry." Demyx rambled growing a blush.

"You like me?"

"I-I thought that's what you were talking about."

"No! No. I was referring to your grades they seem to be improving. I figured you preferred me over Mr. Vexen. I see I was wrong. Well not completely."

It was true Demyx's math grade had improved since Mr. Skēmer had arrive. Demyx studied hard so he could impress, that and he really did hate math. Mr. Skēmer being as the man was a genius. Mr. Skēmer had graduate high school years earlier and was now in his sophomore year in college being a few year older than Demyx himself.

"I was trying to impress you." Demyx said looking to the floor.

"I see." Mr. Skēmer hopped back on his desk and grabbed a piece of paper jotting down a note. "Here." Mr. Skēmer handed Demyx a paper. Assuming it was a detention for being inappropriate he put it in his pocket without looking. "Now, go. Tell nobody about this, Demyx."

"Yes, Sir." Feeling dejected Demyx left the class and walked down the hall. Wondering how many detentions he got he removed the paper from his pocket and read it.

_Pick me up Saturday at 7 for dinner. Pick a nice place.  
~Zexion._

Under the note was a phone number and address. Demyx jumped up and down fisting the air. He had a date! Not just any date. A date with Mr. Skēmer- no- Zexion. He couldn't contain his excitement for the following night. Skipping he made his way to Axel's red convertible and jumped in.

"What's got into you?" Axel asked his friend. Demyx was bouncing up and down in his seat.

"My dreams are coming true!" With that Demyx relaxed in his seat day dreaming about the date he'd have with Zexion the next day.

* * *

When Saturday did arrive Demyx was a nervous wreck all day. He couldn't decide what to wear. Even though he picked out many excellent restaurant. He questioned himself upon the restaurant he'd chosen to take Zexion to though he'd made reservation at one of the top restaurants in town. He paced and paced to the point his floorboards creaked and wailed for him to cease.

"Demy?" Came a soft voice followed by a knock on his open door.

"Hey, what's up Nam." Demyx didn't even stop to properly acknowledge his younger sister Naminé. A very pretty young girl with white blond hair and an obsession with white.

"Um...What's wrong?" Naminé was concerned for her brother. She'd never seen him act in such a way and it made her worry. Demyx sighed and sat on his bed patting the ocean blue comforter inviting Naminé to sit down. The girl accepted the offer and climbed on the bed, which took a lot of effort seeing as she was only five and too short for the high bed. Demyx chuckled and lifted the girl up placing her gently on the bed. The girl giggled and smiled.

"Demy, are you sad?" The girl asked tilting her head curiously.

"No I-I'm just... Scared." Demyx admitted truthfully. He was scared. He was scared of messing up and ruining the slim chance he had with Zexion.

"Why? Are dere monsters under your bed?! I'll get em' Demy! I I'll beat em' real good!" The girl jumped down from the bed and dived underneath prepared to defeat any creature or beast who dare threaten her big brother.

Demyx laughed at his sister's antics admiring her bravery even against nonexistent monsters. "No Naminé. There's no monsters under my bed. You scared them away last week remember.

"Oh yeah! I got em' really good!" The blond child crawled out from under the bed shaking her head from any dust bunnies.

"And I'm very thankful." Demyx smiled lifting the girl upon his lap.

"Well if there's no monsters then why are you ascared?" Naminé asked crashing her head into her brother's chest

"Well remember the secret I told you?" Demyx whispered

"Uh...yeah yeah! How you dreamt of your Prince and how you loved him!" Naminé shouted.

Demyx hushed the girl before the whole house knew his secret. The girl gave an apologetic look and sat quietly while her brother explained his problem. "Well, that dream is coming true."

"Soes you got your prince?"

"Almost, but I have to take him to dinner first."

"Oh take him to McDonald's!" The girl bounce up and down on her brothers lap excitedly.

Demyx laughed as he calmed the girl down. "No Naminé a fancy dinner."

"Wear a tie then?"

"No fancier like the ones Mom and Dad go on."

"But those are boring!" The little blond lean back dramatically at the thought of the boring dinners her mother and father went on.

"I know I know, that's why I have to make it fun."

"I'm sure you can do it. You tons of fun!"

"Thanks blondie." Demyx then attack the small girls in a flood of tickles. The young blond adorned in white laughed and kicked begging for mercy. When Demyx let her go she caught her little breath and smiled. "Now, go play."

"Ok! I'll see ya later!" The girl ran off laughing leave Demyx to his nervous thoughts once more.

* * *

The time finally came. Demyx was walking up to Zexion's house. He was just about to ring the doorbell when the door flung open. Startled Demyx jumped back slightly. A black haired girl stood there looking at him with a kind smile.

"Hiya! You must be Demyx. I'm Xion, Zexion younger and better looking sister." The girl struck a slight pose smiling and winking at Demyx obviously flirting.

"You forgot annoying." Came a voice. The voice Demyx knew anywhere. The voice he craved to hear every second of everyday. Zexion's voice. Zexion pushed Xion aside gently and gave a very small ghost of a smile. "Hello Demyx."

"Hello Mr. Skemer-er I mean Zexion."

"You look very... Nice this evening." Zexion's eyes seemed to travel Demyx's body. Sucking in all that he was. Demyx felt at ease knowing that pleased Zexion. Zexion also looked very good for the evening. Demyx thought, if possible, he looked sexier than at school. "Shall we?" Zexion said his ghost smile slightly increasing to the keen eye.

"Y-Yes!" Demyx said coming out of his trance from Zexion, and gesturing toward his black car in the driveway. Zexion nodded walking out the house and closing the door behind him ignoring the calls from Xion.

Demyx raced to the car first to open the car door for Zexion thinking it would be gentleman like. Zexion nodded his thanks just before Demyx closed the door and raced to his side of the car. After a deep breath Demyx pulled out of the drive and onto the streets to the restaurants.

"So, where are we off to?" The lilac haired man asked after awhile of pure silence.

"The Gard." Demyx said feeling proud of his choice in a restaurant.

"Isn't that expensive place."

"Uh yeah kinda."

"Hmm..." Zexion seemed to go into a trance of deep thought. This worried Demyx some, but he didn't say anything.

When they finally arrived at their destination and Demyx had given his keys to the vale. The two made their way into the restaurant where a nice host showed them to their seats.

"This is a nice place." Zexion commented looking at the menu full of extraordinary choices.

"Yes. Do you like it?" Demyx asked hopefully.

"I suppose."

Demyx began to wonder. What did Zexion mean? Was the place too fancy? Or did Zexion just not want to be their with him? He began to think maybe Zexion only agreed out of pity or sympathy.

They ate in relative silence before they exited the place after Demyx payed a hearty check. Once they where back in side Demyx's car Zexion made a request or rather a demand.

"Let's go to the park."

"Okay." Demyx said taking the turn that lead to the park. When they arrived they agreed to walk along the outside path or the small lake. they walked slowly in silence till they came to a bench near by the water. Zexion sat on the bench and motioned for Demyx to do the same, which the blond indeed did do.

Once they boy had sat Zexion sighed. "Demyx, you're a nice guy, and really sweet. I've had a great time but-"

"You don't like me." Demyx finished assuming he knew where Zexion was going.

"No. I like you. I like you a lot." The lilac haired man grabbed the blonde's hand.  
Demyx filled with excited and filled with hope again smiled and grabbed Zexion's hand in return. Then he realized there was still something wrong. "But what, then?"  
"Demyx, we can't be together. I could loose my internship or you could get in trouble."

"Why should that matter besides if we behave at school they can't say anything about it."

"Demyx it's illegal."

"What?"

"I'm 19 almost 20 and your -what- 16?"

"Yeah. So, its only 4 years."

"Still against the law."

"Who will care nobody will even notice. I want to be with you Zexion. No matter what." Demyx looked into the mans eyes feeling overcome with feelings. Zexion saw this raw emotion, and was over welmed. With their eyes locked in that moment age, height, time, even space did not matter. All that matter was the emotion and passion they were feeling for each other. The space closed between them bring their foreheads together in a gentle crash. Two's breaths mingled in between, with neither breaking the silence that they enjoyed. It became too much for the blonde though. Demyx crashed his lips into Zexion's.

At first Demyx didn't feel him and began to pull away only to be stopped by Zexion wrapping his around the others neck bring him back into the kiss. It was tender and passionate. Demyx took the risk of protruding his tongue on Zexion's lips. Zexion, willing, opened his mouth allowing Demyx's tongue to explore the warm wet cavern that was Zexion's mouth. When the need for air became too great to endure they parted with smiles. Zexion drooped his hand from Demyx neck still with a smile.

"I suppose this could work out."

* * *

**so here's my new story and yess I know I have other stories but I don't have a computer so I'm posting from my phone so if errors I'm sorry. I'm working on my other two really hard and I'm trying to type and post. I hope you all will bear with me till my computer gets fixed well till next time (which I hope is soon)...**

**BYE!**


	2. Lesson 2: Love's Truth

**A Lesson in love  
**

**By:The Mystery Writer**

* * *

**Lesson Two: Love's Truth **

* * *

Almost a week had gone by since Zexion and Demyx's date. Of course the two had kept in touch with constant text messages and some phone calls as well. They had not been in each others grasp though for their schedules forbade it.

It was Friday the first day in a week Demyx would see Zexion. Of course it would be at school and he would have to keep up pretenses, but it would all be okay as long as he saw him.

Demyx being normally hyper was even more so all day. It was in second to last period, while glaring at the clock begging- demanding it to move faster, did a balled up piece of paper hit him in the head. He turned toward the direction the ball had originated only to find his best friend signaling him to open the paper. The blonde shrugged and did so reading the scribbles.

_Hey what's you with you today? You're being weird. Actually you've been acting weird since last week. Well you're always weird but your acting more weird.  
~Axel._

Demyx considered telling Axel about his relationship with Zexion, but thought it best to keep it secret a little longer. Though he promised himself that as soon as the right time came Axel would be the first to know.

_Nothing's up. I'm just glad it's Friday. You know TGIF and all that jazz._

Demyx crumpled the paper up again and waited for the droning teacher to turn his back. When he did Demyx launched the paper at Axel landing it perfectly on the redheads desk. Axel opened it and after a very short while scribble his own message and rocketed back to Demyx who caught it before it landed.

_Fine if you say so. Are you still coming to the sleepover tonight?_

When Demyx read this he was dumbstruck. He'd forgotten all about the sleepover, and had made plans with Zexion.

_Sorry I forgot. I have plans._

Feeling bad he threw the paper back to Axel and watched as red- head read the message with a fallen face.

_What kind of plans?_

Demyx read the message unsure of what to tell his friend. He'd lied so much, and he hate lying and liars. He couldn't be a hypocrite either. He did the only thing he could do. He didn't reply.

Axel waited and waited, but never got a reply from Demyx. When the end of class bell rung Demyx bolted out of the room for three reasons. First: To see Zexion as soon as possible. Second: To avoid Axel and his question and possible wrath. Third: To get away from one of the most boring classes he'd ever endured.

When Demyx enter the math classroom, being the first student, Zexion wasn't there. He looked around and didn't see the black satchel he usually brung to the class either. He began to worry where he was. Was he ill? Was he hurt? Demyx even began to wonder if he was dead.

Just as the modifying though crossed his mind. Axel sprinted into the room. "We need to talk." Axel closed and locked the door before anyone else could come into the room.

"What about?" Demyx asked nervous to a certain extent.

"What is going on? You're hiding something, and don't say your not cause I know you are. What ever it is you can tell me. I'm your best friend. Aren't I?" Axel asked pleadingly.

Demyx decided Axel was right. They were best friends and it was only fair that Axel know about the most wonderful thing to come into his life. It was only fair. Demyx was sure if it were the other way around Axel would tell him.

"Ok. I'll tell you." Demyx took a deep sigh. "I'm dating someone." Demyx said trying to keep it vague.

"Oh. Wow. Ok." Axel look somewhat shocked and a little upset. "Who?"

Who? He had to ask who. Demyx was not prepared to answer the who part yet. Though Demyx decided he was right it was now or never.

" ." Demyx said shyly with some guilt weighing upon his shoulders.

"Our teacher?!" Axel said even more shocked than before.

"He's not actually our teacher!" Demyx argued his point feeling a bit of anger sitting in his chest.

"Demyx, that's illegal and probably against school rules." Axel pointed out.

Demyx rolled his eyes for he already knew this and did not need to be reminded of it.

"I know. I'm not stupid. We are being careful."

"Demyx are you sure this is a good idea. I mean what if you get caught. You'll get trouble, and what if your parents find out. They don't even know your gay. Is he really worth all of it?"

Demyx didn't even have to think about his answer to such a question. "Yes. He's more than worth it.

Axel looked taken aback, but smiled slightly the way he usually did and nodded. "If you're sure I guess it's okay, but I'll be here if need me. Just like alway."

"I'm sure. Thanks Axe."

"Axel DeFuego! If you don't open my door in the next five seconds I will get the principle, and your brother down here!" The warning came with a loud banging on the door from a quiet upset Mr. Vexen.

"You better open that door. Remember what happened last time Reno came to the school." The blonde said referring to the redhead's troublesome older brother.

"Yeah I still have nightmares. I still don't know where he got all the feathers." Axel laughed heading to the door and unlocking it, as Demyx sat in his usual seat. With a bend of the waist Axel held the door open. holding the door open he greeted each classmate as a butler would. When our teacher came in he gave a giant smile. "How lovely look today, Sir."

"Axel I only have one question for you?" The bleach blond man asked steamingly.

"Yes, Sir?"

"How would you like your detention to be served?"

"Is in the garbage an option." Axel grinned scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Axel -!" The teacher cut short as Zexion entered along with the school principal.

Demyx was so glad to see Zexion he forgot for a moment that his best friend was more than likely in some huge trouble.

"DeFuego. My offices. Now." The principle commanded pointing out the door. Axel sighed and left giving his apologies to the math teacher, before he and the principle both left.

"I need a break. Mr. Skēmer you know where to find me if you need me." The older man said with a sigh and a squeeze of the bridge of his nose. The man walked out of the room leaving the student teacher in charge of his students.

"Today as you probably know you have a test. You are permitted to leave after you have finished. Cheating will be punished severely." Zexion said while passing out the tests.

When Zexion gave Demyx his test Demyx smiled and winked. Demyx had expected at least a small smile, but all he got in return was a lifeless blink. Zexion moved on and passed out more test while Demyx felt dejected.

"Begin." Zexion stated after all the test were past out.

Demyx began to moped and worried for a while, but he didn't give it much thought. He finished his test then wait her around for sometime till everyone else finished and left. He finally turned in his test when the end of the day bell rang.

"So?" Demyx questioned hoping Zexion would pick up on what he was trying to express.

"Door." Zexion ordered in a dull not even looking at Demyx but rather focused on the book he was reading. Again Demyx worried and began to question the relationship, but shrugged it off and did as he was told. When the door was closed tight and locked he turned back to Zexion. He was about to say something, but Zexion spoke first.

"Kiss me." They were two simple words, but they had the power to fluster Demyx completely when said by Zexion.

"Huh?" Was the only the only thing Demyx could muster from his sand dry throat.

"I said..." Zexion closed his book and turned in his chair toward Demyx. "Kiss me." With those words he stood up strolled over to Demyx.

Not needing to be told a third time Demyx attacked Zexion's mouth with his own then wrapped his arms around the petite man's waist. The kiss was passionate and beautiful.

The two parted Demyx smiling like a Cheshire cat and Zexion sporting his almost smile that only he could make look genuine.

"I missed you." Demyx said truthfully.

"And I you." Zexion said with the utmost sincerity.

"I wish we could see each other more often." Demyx complained.

"Me too, but when I'm not busy you are." Zexion explained as he threw his bag over his shoulder and opened the door. Of course he checked if the coast was clear before he motioned Demyx to follow him out.

"Well you'er not busy this weekend,right?" Demyx's words carried with hope and wishing.

"No." Zexion single word had barely left his mouth before Demyx squealed.

"Then let's do something?" Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand as they walked farther down the hall.

"What did you have in mind? Dinner? A movie?" Zexion too entangled his fingers in Demyx's.

"Let's have a sleepover!" Demyx had almost burst with excitement.

"A sleepover? Don't you think that's somewhat fast?" Zexion blushed a pure red as he unlocked his car.

"Huh?" Demyx said getting in the car very confused as to what Zexion had said.

"Demyx, I don't think I'm ready for that kind of intimacy." Zexion ground out his face redding further if possible.

"Oh! No! No! I just want to spend time with Zexy. Watching movies and talking. We haven't had any time together and I want to spend as much as possible with you." Demyx gave a smile to show he was sincere in his intentions.

"Ok. You're right we should spend time together, but where. If we go to your house won't your family be suspicious?"

Demyx was once again reminded of how his parents nor older sister knew about his sexuality or that he was dating his teacher. He knew he couldn't take Zexion to his house. "Well, what about your place?"

"I guess but Xi-" Zexion was cut off as his phone vibrated in his pocket. "Hello?... What Xion?... How long?... Fine. Just don't come home pregnant." Zexion hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Everything ok?" Demyx asked curiously.

"Yes, actually great. Xion is gone for the weekend, so we can go to my place."

"That's great!" Demyx said filled with excitement. "Can you take me to my house first, so I can get some stuff?"

"Sure." Zexion put the car in gear and drove off.

Neither of them knowing they'd been watched the whole time.

* * *

**WOOOHOO CHAPTER 2! hope you guys are likeing it and excuse any major mistakes I am still typeing and editing from my phone. Well till next time...**

**BYE!~**


	3. Lesson 3: Secret Love

**A Lesson In Love**

**By:The Mystery Writer**

* * *

**Lesson Three: Secret Love**

* * *

When they arrived at Demyx's house both thought it best if Zexion stayed in the car while Demyx got his things. Demyx walked into what he thought was an empty house. He made his way to his room throwing some clothes and other necessities in a duffel bag.

"And where do you think your going?"

Demyx jumped startle and turn around seeing his older sister in his doorway.

"I'm staying at... a friend's house. Why do you care Larxene?" Demyx said turning the conversation around somewhat.

"I don't, but you're not going out. Mom and Dad are going out tonight and so am I, so you have to watch Nam."

"Just call Kairi. She'll watch her."

"Fine. Have fun with your little friend." With that the older blonde girl left.

Demyx finished packing and went to the kitchen to leave a note that he be gone for the weekend only to be greeted by his mother.

"Hi, honey." The woman said sweetly. "Where are you off to?"

"Uh... a sleepover." It wasn't a lie.

"With?"

"... Axel." That was a lie, but he couldn't tell her a friend because she'd only ask which one. He didn't want to lie, but he couldn't tell her the truth. Not yet.

"Well have fun. Be back by Sunday night and behave. Bye sweetie." She hugged him and let him go on his merry way. He left with guilt on his heart, but pushed it away so he could have a good time with Zexion.

When he was once again seated in Zexion's car he laughed at the sight. Upon Zexion's lap sat an over excited Namine droning on the about how unicorns got their horns.

"Namine. What are you doing?" Demyx asked smiling.

"Oh! Hi, Demy. I was telling uh... uh... I was telling this guy about unicorns."

"Namine remember what I taught you about stranger danger. You're not supposed to talk to people you don't know."

"Oh yeah! Sorry." Namine said before promptly raised her hand and smacking Zexion in the face. "YOU'RE NOT SAFE!" The girl then climbed into her brothers lap.

Demyx was laughing uncontrollably as Zexion rubbed his offended cheek. "Namine this is Zexion. Zexion this is my little sister, Namine."

"Nice to meet you." Zexion said being a good sport and holding out his hand to the small girl.

"Your Zexion?" She asked wondrously.

"Yes?" Zexion said somewhat confused.

"Demyx! He's right there! You found your prince and you didn't even have to kiss a frog!"

Demyx laughed nervously. "Yeah why don't you go inside. Kairi will be here soon."

"Yay! Bye Demy. Bye Zexion~." The girl made a kissy face and ran off giggling madly.

"Prince?" Zexion ask with a bit of a smirk.

Demyx laughed some more his cheeks redding."Yeah. What a wild imagination she has. We should get going."

Zexion's smirked widened as he pulled away from Demyx's house and out to the roads.

When Demyx stepped inside Zexion's house he was expecting it to look rich and lavishing, even though on the outside it looked like a normal house. It just seemed like to Zexion to have a rich design. Instead of rich design Demyx found the whole house to be decorated like a teenager's room. The walls were all different colors. Some blue others black, and some red. Demyx even saw a few chalk board painted walls. instead of nicely framed pictures there was band posters. There where unique knick-knacks scattered around as well. The furniture was black with little white skulls all over them. Demyx loved it.

"Your house is so cool!" Demyx said looking around at everything.

"Oh! Thanks. Xion wanted a unordinary style." Zexion said. After awhile of Demyx ogling everything silence fell over them. "Well what do you want to do first?"

"Let's set up camp!"

After some time they had succeeded in blowing up a large inflatable mattress and moving furniture for more space. The two then proceeded to cover the mattress in pillows and blankets for comfort. Deciding that they wanted to be in pajamas they changed. By the time they were finished they were both hungry and ordered a pizza, of course by Demyx's request.

After he had place the order Zexion walked back into the living room finding Demyx looking through his movies.

"Find anything you like?"

"Oh, sorry I was just wondering what movies you had." Demyx said embarrassed for being caught snooping without permission.

"It's ok, Demyx. Do see one you want to watch?"

"Well.." He turned back to the movie rack . Instantly he saw his favorite movie. Grabbed it and turned to Zexion with a giant smile. "This one! Can we watch this?!"

"_The Little Mermaid_? Sure if you want to." Zexion took the movie and put it into the DVD player while Demyx got comfortable on the mattress. After the movie was playing Zexion made his way to the couch sitting with his knees to his chest. Just as the last preview ended Demyx looked up to Zexion and quirked his head to the side.

"Why are you sitting there? Come here." Demyx patted the space beside him and smiled.

Zexion crawled his down and again sat with his knees to his chest. They sat there watching the movie in that way. Zexion silent in his in closed ball and Demyx smiling mouthing every word.

"This my favorite part." Demyx whispered excitedly as the red-headed girl on the screen sang to the prince she'd just saved from drowning.

_"What would I give to live where you are?_  
_What would pay I to stay here beside you?_  
_What would I do to see you smiling at me?_  
_Where would we walk? _  
_Where would we run? _  
_If we could stay all day in the sun..._  
_ Just you me... _  
_And I could be part of your world..."_ Demyx sang as he turned towards Zexion who had uncurled from his ball and was looking directly into Demyx's eyes.

Zexion slowly reached up placing his gently on Demyx face, and slowly brought it down towards his in a sweet, but passionate kiss slowly became more intense as Demyx placed his hands on Zexion's waist. Zexion moaned allowing entrance to Demyx. Zexion slowly made his way on top of Demyx never once breaking the kiss. When the need for became too great Zexion broke the kiss. Demyx wasted no time latching his mouth on to Zexion's neck. Zexion moaned lolling his head to the side giving Demyx more access to lavish that one spot.

"Demyx!" Zexion moaned loudly as Demyx bit down on his collar.

"You don't know what you do to me." Demyx whispered in Zexion's ear before they again latch on each others lips.

Demyx's hands moved up Zexion loose T-shirt and on to his bare hips. He began to rub circles with his thumbs as Zexion moaned. Zexion's hands move to the rim of Demyx's pajama pants teasingly as Demyx moaned into the kiss. Zexion moved his hand to the rim of Demyx's boxers just as the doorbell rang. The two quickly separated panting with pink-tinted faces.

"I'll get it." Demyx said getting up. He soon returned smiling with pizza in hand. "Hungry?" Zexion gave his one of a kind invisible smile and nodded.

The two finished the movie and the pizza both wondering how far they would have gone had the doorbell not rang. They fell asleep watching some action movie and with Zexion cuddled into Demyx's chest with said boys arms around him.

* * *

**Hey guy I know it's been a long time, but I got my computer fixed which means longer chapters and one chapter every 2 weeks at the least. Hope you guys like this even though it's short. Well till net time... **

**~BYE! **


End file.
